


under wraps

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, but he loved it, can we see it sanha?, he's a lucky boyfriend, rocky was surprised, sanha has abs, sanha is exactly like his hyungs, who else is curious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: Sanha keeping his body a secret.Or Sanha has abs but no one knew until now.main: socky





	under wraps

No one really thought of him when they ask for sexy or manly since he was the maknae and that just doesn't suit with his image. He guessed that, maybe that's why his hyungs never noticed since all attention would go to them and not him when asked about anything remotely physique. Even though MJ wasn't always a toned person (known for his soft belly), he was also the center of attention to reveal his tummy since they loved teasing him for it. Sanha realized that of all the years they were together, no one really panned out to him during those 'show your physique' moments.

 

So he kept it a secret.

 

Everyone had to work out and exercise to build their stamina and whatnot for performances and overall health. So over the years, everyone shed their lankiness and are now more toned and muscled than their predebut and debut days. Of course, Sanha would also go with his hyungs to the gym since it was basically a requirement and he maintained his flat stomach over the years. It was obvious he built some broad upper body compared to his gangly limbs from the past. His hyungs would often tease him how he grew up too fast. But they never really connected the dots that he was also building up on his abdominal muscles that was once just a firm and toned surface but now he had a defined abdomen to go with his broad form. It wasn't as amazing as JinJin's or Rocky's, but it was in the middle between Bin's and Eunwoo's. He was pretty proud, if he'd say so himself.

 

He kept his body basically under wraps. Always making sure he'd be wearing something baggy when going to the gym with the hyungs or some sweater that would prevent clinging to his skin when he sweats. He'd also leave earlier and come back when the coast was clear of his hyungs to do his ab workouts sans shirt (it gets pretty hot and sweaty that he couldn't bear to wear one anymore).

 

See, everyone thought he never cared for the gym, since he always complained about exercising and pushups and situps (he was the youngest and childish at heart, what did they expect?). When he was also on camera for behind the scenes and ddocca moments, he's always tired so he never really does his best doing his 'routines' to show the fans. He wasn't really trying to hide the fact that he enjoys the workouts, but just the fact that he had abs just like his hyungs (except for MJ who was still trying to build his own set).

 

So here he was again, at their frequented gym of their company, alone. Everyone was working out together earlier, but one by one left to go get a very late dinner since they had just came from a schedule and went straight to the gym (the dedicated people that they were) for their daily routine which they missed in the morning due to the early shooting time. Sanha was left behind to do his treadmill run (which he did on purpose so he can have an excuse to stay later) while the last person who left was Rocky just half an hour earlier ("Ha! Goodluck with that run, slowpoke" which, rude).

 

He had already taken off his sweater and the shirt underneath, and he felt relief at the cool air touching his warm skin. He also finished 2 rounds of upper ab circuits consisting of crunches and v-situps and was now starting his lower ab workout starting with hanging leg raises on the pull-up bars. Sanha loved this part as the strain and pull of his muscles were evident as he sees his reflection in the mirror. One could say he was too vain.

 

Sanha was so focused that he didn't notice the arrival of the one person he was adamant on keeping it a secret from. He didn't notice how the person's footsteps came to a halt to his the very left side of him, and the jaw drop that came right after. He didn't notice the wide eye stare that turned predatory as the person walked closer, his steps light. Sanha was oblivious to all this as he steadied his breathing and concentrated on his next move until—"Sanha..."

 

Sanha fell with an oomph, just barely regaining his balance as he scrambled up to gather his shirt in front of him, giving out a short shriek, "Hyung!"

 

Sanha looked at the unidentifiable look of Rocky's face, as the shorter of the two stared at him from top to bottom. Sanha bit his lip and grip his shirt tight to his chest, unsure of what to say next.

 

"Y-you," Rocky cleared his throat and crossed his arms across his chest, "you have abs?"

 

Sanha was a bit offended at the incredulous tone Rocky had used, as if it was impossible for him to get them so instead kf answering, he retorted with, "Why are you here?"

 

"I asked first. When did you get," hand gestured to his form, "those?"

 

"You made me fall, so answer my question."

 

Rocky huffed before, "Fine. I left one of my bags here. Now, answer mine."

 

Sanha scanned the room for the missing bag before he found it near the corner and trudged over to it, slipping on his shirt along the way. He grabbed the bag and turned back around only to step back in surprise when he saw that Rocky had followed him and was now standing less than a meter away. He tossed the bag to him and said, "Now please leave."

 

"Hold up, you didn't answer my question."

 

Sanha glared down at him as Rocky stared defiantly back at him. Honestly, who was the stubborn one here? When Rocky didn't show any signs of backing down, Sanha sighed in defeat and slumped in on himself.

 

"I had them for about two years, maybe..." he mumbled, hugging himself, feeling naked at the scrutiny of the older one.

 

"And we didn't notice?!" Rocky gaped then said to himself quietly, " _I_ didn't notice?" Like he didn't want him to know but Sanha heard him anyway and frowned.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I meant to say, how the fuck did we miss this? Like seriously Sanha."

 

"Because I kept it to myself and would have continued to do so if only you didn't sneak up on me."

 

"I didn't sneak up on you! I came to get my— wait hold up," Rocky shook his head and frowned up at him, "why would you even want to keep it a secret? It's not like we make fun of you."

 

"It's embarrassing," he whined as he dropped to the floor and sat against the wall, Rocky following suit right across from him.

 

"Try me, maknae."

 

Sanha frowned hard at Rocky, "See that's basically it. I'm the maknae and no one expected for me to be 'built'," he said this with air quotes as he ranted, "and no one wants that since I'm supposed to be cute and if you all knew, you'd make fun of me for trying to be like you guys and then i'll be the butt of the joke for another thing on top of the lit of things i'm already teased about and what about the fans what will they think honestly i don't even want to know because they will hate me since i won't be a baby in their eyes anymore then i'll be kicked out of the group and—"

 

Sanha gasped as Rocky's hand covered his mouth and when he stopped speaking, Rocky took his hand off as he recovered to breathe.

 

"Okay, Sanha, breathe, slowly," Rocky coaxed him from his earlier rapid breathing and into breathing normally. "You good?" And when he nodded, Rocky sat back down.

 

"First, of all, it's true no one expected you to be 'built' as they say, but that doesn't mean you can't have them. Second, you're still cute like I didn't know you had them all this time and you still look damn cute," Sanha blushed at the words but Rocky continued his spiel, "third, yes we would make fun of you only because you haven't told us and also we'd all be teasing each other anyway which is normal, fourth, we tease you a lot because you are our maknae, but we tease each other so it's only fair, lastly, our fans would welcome it like c'mon, it's not like you'll be flashing them your stomach everytime and you are still cute as heck regardless."

 

Sanha stared up at him as Rocky listed off answers to his worries. "You got all of that?"

 

Rocky waved him off, "Yes, now, did I miss anything else?" Sanha shook his head. "Good. Now," then he did something Sanha didn't expect at the moment.

 

Rocky climbed over his lap and gripped his head with both hands, making him look up at the elder.

 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rocky huskily asked and Sanha didn't really know what to say to that so he shrugged. "Didn't you want your boyfriend to benefit from all of this?" He blushed at that.

 

Sanha still wasn't used to the fact that he and Rocky were together because besides the kissing and occassional makeout sessions, they act the same way before they got together, just more skinship than the public eye needs to see.

 

"Maybe, I don't know," Sanha bit his lip, knowing his boyfriend's reaction to that.

 

"Sanha..." Rocky warned before Sanha giggled and released his lip.

 

"Can I finish my workout please?" Sanha pouted up at him as Rocky laughed and nodded. Rocky leaned down to place a deep kiss before he got up and offerred a hand.

 

"Can I watch?" Rocky asked as they both walked back to the pull-up bar.

 

"You can join me instead." Rocky groaned but complied as soon as he saw Sanha take off his shirt.

 

"How I didn't notice you never taking off your shirt in front of me, I never know." Rocky shook his head in disbelief.

 

"That's because you're easy to distract." Sanha giggled as he got into his routine, and screamed as Rocky pulled him down and tickled him in revenge.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

BONUS:

 

"What did you just say Rocky?"

"I said Sanha has abs." Then Rocky pinned Sanha down on the couch and lifted his shirt, as the other four members went to inspect the proof.

 

"SANHA-SHI!" MJ

"YA!" Eunwoo

"OMG" Bin

"Still not as good as my solar plexus." JinJin

 

Safe to say,  his secret wasn't under wraps anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly who isn't curious about Sanha's abs? I KNOW HE HAS THEM SINCE DEBUT DAYS BUT My curiosity was peaked higher when they had their vlive in hongkong and Sanha mentioned eating a lot to build muscles and JinJin told him to stop building it or they'd get in trouble.  
> Like honestly, if we died seeing the others, I don't think I'll survive once I see Sanha's. LOL
> 
> but he will forever be our baby maknae (just with abs)


End file.
